Siempre
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: -Descuida Anna, yo te tengo –murmuró la princesa de cabellos platinados con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al momento en que la estrujaba contra ella, abrazándola fraternalmente. [Horror/Psicológico] Leer bajo su propio riesgo.


Reto de Mariana Valdes a mí, Ana Paola Rojas xDD

Historia un tanto creepy, leer bajo su propio riesgo :P

* * *

**Siempre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad era eminente, tiñendo todo de oscuros tonos azulados, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación de las princesas de Arendelle, el resplandor llegó hasta una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, donde se encontraban sentadas las dos pequeñas princesas, la mayor, Elsa de 7 años y la pequeña, Anna de 4, sentadas en la mesita de madera pulida, una frente a la otra, entre muñecos de peluche y juguetes de montones regados por el suelo.

En la mesita había un juego de té, de una fina porcelana, decoradas con flores azules y violetas, era un pequeño juego que su madre les había regalado no hace mucho para sus constantes juegos, y en medio de la mesa un pequeño pastel de chocolate robado no hace mucho de la cocina por la princesa Elsa quien lo hizo solo para complacer a su pequeña hermana.

-¿Quieres más té, Anna? –preguntó dulcemente la pequeña de cabellos rubios platinados alzando la tetera de porcelana- ¡Oh! Perdón, tienes razón, junto con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate el té es mejor.

Cortó un pequeño pedazo soltando ligeras risitas, casi olvidaba que su hermana prefería mil veces el chocolate al té, y demás comida, Anna podía vivir de chocolate y no hartarse de este, colocó el pedazo de pastel en un platito a juego con las tasas y lo puso enfrente de su hermana, le sonrió invitándola a comerlo mientras proseguía por servir el té de la pequeña.

Le sirvió el té dejándolo a un lado del pastel, miró a su hermana solo quedarse ahí sentada, se preguntó si Anna ya tendría sueño o simplemente ya no quería seguir jugando, se llevó su taza de té a los labios saboreando el dulce sabor a hojas al tiempo en que su hermana se caía de la silla ocasionando un sonido hueco sobre el piso de madera.

Sí, probablemente era el sueño.

-¡Anna! –exclamó Elsa al ver a la peli-roja caer de la silla- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada dejando su tasita en la mesa.

Se levantó con cuidado de la sillita y se dirigió rápido a donde se encontraba tirada su hermana, se hincó al lado de ella con una sonrisita mientras la incorporaba lentamente observando los ojos idos de la pequeña niña de 4 años, la paró con algo de dificultad poniéndola de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Ya no quieres jugar al té? –preguntó sonriente ladeando un poco la cabeza- ¿Quieres jugar a algo más?.

La pequeña cabecita de Anna cayo hacía adelante y su cuerpo se dobló también con ella, Elsa la logro atrapar antes de que ella cayera de nuevo al suelo, sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita sobre ella lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Descuida Anna, yo te tengo –murmuró la princesa de cabellos platinados con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al momento en que la estrujaba contra ella, abrazándola fraternalmente.

Los brazos y el resto del cuerpo de la pequeña de 4 años terminaron de caer de la silla con los pies extendidos por el suelo, Elsa la acurrucó en sus brazos arrullándola, su hermana lloraba siempre que se caía, así que la abrazo antes para evitarle el llanto, sonrió orgullosa al no escuchar ningún sollozo por parte de la menor.

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño –murmuraba mientras acariciaba los cabellos peli-rojos su pequeña hermana- No dejare que Mamá y Papá te vuelvan a poner en esa caja –susurró separándose de ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Miró los opacos ojos de su hermana, de un azul muerto, pasando su pequeña mano por la mejilla pálida y fría de la menor acariciándola con ternura y amor, sus padres estaban equivocados, su hermana seguía ahí, sonriente y llena de vida, su dulce, inocente, débil, frágil y pequeña Anna estaría con ella…

-Siempre –susurró al momento en que volteaba a una de las esquinas del cuarto, donde la luz de la luna no alcanzaba a tocar- Me asegurare que nadie te aparte de mí.

La sombra de un cuerpo tumbado se podía mirar claramente a pesar de no ser iluminado por nada, el cuerpo de uno de los tantos guardias que vigilaban el castillo, el mismo guardia que había tratado de impedir que Elsa sacara a su hermana de la tumba, ella no quería lastimar a nadie, pero Anna le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y ella, como su hermana mayor tenía que ayudarla.

Cantó ligeramente al momento en que cargaba con algo de dificultad a su hermana llevándola hacía la cama rosada perteneciente a Anna, la acobijo y le cerró los ojos, mientras seguía cantándole se acostó junto a ella y se acurruco entre las mantas abrazándola con fraternidad y protección, depositó un pequeño beso sobre la frente de la peli-roja ignorando el olor putrefacto que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo junto a ella.

-Buenas noches, Anna.

* * *

¿Falle? no tengo idea xD es la primera vez que escribo algo de "miedo" así que no tengo ni idea si a estado bien xD pero bueno, esta pequeña historia fue inspirada en la melodía **"kuroshitsuji doll house"** esta hermosa pero tétrica así que me sirvio para pensar en algo de este estilo, espero no haber defraudado a Mariana que me a retado más de 3 veces a que hiciera una historia de miedo xD pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo por decir :BB

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
